Boys and Girls
by Rena-Chan1
Summary: A self insert... but not the usual
1. Prologue

Boys and Girls

A Rena-Chan Effort

Hiiii! I got sick of being all deep and meaningful, (people never appreciate those sorta thoughts cos they always think it's crap unless the thoughts are similar to theirs! Sniff sniff) so I'm gonna write something meaningless!!

Now that been said, Rena says you can criticize all you like, and those comments are welcome because it is really useful material for the insults department. But, don't expect me to change: I don't like Akane so there! (Manga Akane was okay but... that's cos Takahashi-Sama is a goddess and has enough talent to make a sexless tomboy cute!)

Email comments to black_angelwings@hotmail.com (Comments will be greatly appreciated!)

Don't own Ranma1/2 and never will. I ain't got any money so don't bother suing me ^_^

Boys and Girls

A Ranma self-insert Fanfic

Prologue

Hate mail hate mail hate mail. 

Sighing, a girl of fifteen or so with Asian features hit the select all, delete button. She was depressed. 

"Damn it! Just because I hate Akane, don't mean everyone has to give me crap about it all the time!" Screaming, she started doing what her friends called her "Angry Dance".

People have happy dances, victory dances, but not many had angry dances. It was simple, as anything involving coordination usually did not sit well with this girl, consisting of shifting one's body weight from one foot to the other, while waving one's arms around to keep balance.

#Smack#

Or not. Falling face first into the floor, the lack of sleep and dehydration finally caught up with her and she lost consciousness, the last thing she thought was "Damn those hate mails."

Smiling, some random God hit the red button. The "lets-put-some-poor-otaku-into-an-anime-universe-just-to-make-their-lives-miserable" button. Just to add to this one's particular humiliation, he (it?) pressed the button right next to the red one. In the factory of dreams/nightmares/self inserts, a small capsule, around the size of a shoebox, was shot down to Earth, or at least, we think it's Earth.

Groaning, the girl woke up. She was surrounded by a weird, colour-changing mist. Just as she was about to say something, a mysterious figure approached her.

"Ah, crap! Please don't tell me this is some stupid self insert thingie where the author lands in some anime universe and gets screwed over real bad!" under her breath she added, "knew I shouldn't have ate that cake."

"That is right little girl." 

#Whap!#

"Don't call me that!!!"

Regaining his balance, the figure continued,

"You have been selected to go into the Ranma universe and observe the main cast. Consider this your punishment for writing such horrible Akane-bashing fics." The mysterious figure sniffed a little, took out some weird looking tablets and scoffed one down.

"You're one of those rare Akane-loving Deities?" Groaning, the girl punched the deity in the face.

"Ow! Could you stop that? Us minor gods have feelings too you know."

Blinking, the girl stopped, 

"Sorry, um, could you tell me what I'm meant to do now? Like, shouldn't I go train or something? I mean, Nerima's a nuthouse, there are crazy martial artists there! I can't die in another dimension!"

"Oh, don't worry about that, we like to just drop you off in whatever destination and watch you people try figuring it out yourselves. Real entertaining it is."

"Then how come I'm talking to you? Shouldn't I wake up either in someone's head or some park or somethin'? I do get my own body right?" glaring at the deity, the girl suddenly thought of something, 

"I am not going to be some stupid female Ranma voice thingie!"

"Um..." not use to mortals, especially mortals who seemed to be able to break the rules of their little games and are able to bash him up, he decided to wrap this little conversation up quickly.

"Well, good luck on your trip and I'm betting on you to defeat Akane so keep on working!"

The girl found herself starting to fade away,

"Wait! Do I at least get a sizable bank account?"

Now, for the few that actually encountered this stage in any self-insert fic, most usually asked for martial arts skills, magical powers, and identities. 

"Heh, not bad." Thought the deity.

"Ah, why not?" he chuckled. As the form of the girl slowly disappeared, the death threats were taken with her. Settling down with some popcorn, the deity waited for the show to begin.

Oops, best not to forget the anti-depressants. Grabbing them off a nearby, floating conveniently shelf, the deity sat back down to watch the show.

End Prologue

So what didja think?

Rena-Chan


	2. Chapter One

Boys and Girls  
A Rena-Chan Effort

Wow, I got lotsa feedback just for the prologue!!! ^_^ thanks soooooo much!

For the people who think this is gonna be the Ranma girl side gig, sorry but that ain't it. Just so you know, I'll be focusing most of this chapter on the self-insert, this is sort of an extension to the prologue, the Ranma cast and the new girl won't meet until maybe next chapter? ^_^ Please bear with me. I'll start updating faster cos my holidays are coming up. 

Oh yeah, question: do people like the nameless wimpy deity thingie? If I get enough people sayin yes I'll use him again.

Comments welcome blah blah, just send 'em to Black_angelwings@hotmail.com

Boys and Girls  
A Ranma self-insert Fanfic  
Chapter One

Crashing down on a park bench, a girl swore. Looking around, she found a small sheet of paper that held information to her bank account. Giving the information a glance, she started fuming,

"What? What kind of a stupid name is this? Serena? Go to hell! I don't want to be some stupid magic girlie chick!"

Just when she thought things couldn't get any worse, they did. In the form of a small white bundle that seemed to be a rabbit. A talking rabbit.

"Hi! My name is Star and I'll be your cute, smart side kick, now this is your transformation brooch, all you have to do is yell out 'Otaku power Makeup!'" 

Holding out something small and pink, the rabbit goaded,

"Go on, try it!"

"NO WAY!!!!"

"But... aren't all girls your age meant to like this sort of stuff?" The rabbit looked confused,

"That's what they told us at Sidekick Academy."

"No it's not, some people don't actually want to dress up like some stupid pedophile's wet dream, do corny poses and spout out bad poetry!"

"Wahhhhhhhhhhh! I'm sorry, I didn't know!" The Rabbit wailed, nearly breaking the sound barrier. (Just think Usagi Tsukino)

"You're not going to abandon me are you? It's such a big, big world and I'm just a widdle rabbit! Please don't leave me!!!"

Amazingly enough, the Rabbit was able to say everything clearly in a demure sort of way and wail loudly enough for the whole town to hear at the same time.

"Screw this. If I have to be some self insert, I'm gonna do it my way!"

Throwing the bank account numbers and her identity into a near by pond (convenient little things aren't they), the girl walked away. But not before dragging the still crying rabbit with her.

#Slap#

Meanwhile, the motions of the original Ranma universe was going as usual, Akane walked in on Ranma, Akane slaps Ranma, Akane gets engaged, Akane hits Ranma with table. You know the drill. 

Near a playground, a very pissed girl was doing some thinking.

"I can't believe this. Not only am I stuck in some anime world, the only identity I had was some stupid name like Serena? What kind of a name is Serena? Stupid deity, why me of all people? I ain't the only Akane-basher around."

If one knew her well they know that anger was usually her greatest motivation. Actually, the thought that someone will be pissed as a result of her actions was a more accurate description but in any case, this was what she was currently thriving on, anger at the stupid wimpy deity that brought her here.

"If that's the way he, it whatever, wants to play, then I guess I'll just have to break all the rules, since he wants me to 'beat' Akane up, I guess I'll just have to beat her some other way. But, since I'm stuck here, I might as well make the best of it, which would mean spending the time in Nerima. That means I have to train myself until I'm good enough to survive in Nerima first."

As an afterthought, she added,

"Oh well, at least I ain't stuck as Ranma's girl-side or something."

"Wait! We hafta go back!!! Sniffle, we left the transformation brooch behind!"

Giving the rabbit a look that clearly said no, she went back to thinking about how she was going to live without an identity of sorts. Trying again, the rabbit asked,

"Well, you're not going to leave me are you?"

Having ceased crying only moments ago, the rabbit asked again. After all, this whole sidekick business had been her dream ever since she saw that nice show called Sailor Moon, and it wouldn't do to get rejected by her owner on a first assignment. What would all her friends say?

Sighing, the girl paused her ranting and spared a glance at the rabbit, 

"Guess I'll keep ya for a while." Then smirking as she added,

"Could be useful if I get to hungry."

#Thud#

Star fainted, collapsing in a white heap on the ground.

"Stupid rabbit, I was only joking you know."

Having come to a decision about her new life and shut the little pet rabbit up, she walked away, trying to find some place to stay.

After 'borrowing' some supplies from a nearby shop, the girl settled down near a small river and set up camp. Taking a step back from an afternoon's work, she assessed the place she'll have to call home until she can rent some place.

"Pathetic."

And pathetic it was, a single sheet of sailcloth made up the tent, underneath was star, still unconscious, but now more comfortable on top of some thin blankets. There was a small kettle near by and a box of 30 pack instant ramen.

"I'll bet Ryoga or Ranma never had it this bad. Nah, they've probably had it a lot worse."

Cheering up, she walked towards the river to take a good look at herself.

"Hmmm, since this is anime, then I guess I'll look a little more different, wonder what colour my hair turned into?"

Looking at her reflection, she quickly summarized the facts.

She still retained her black hair, tied up in a very messy ponytail. Roundish face and still not much of a figure... to her horror, she found herself in a school dress, you know, one of those sailor thingies. Looking down, most of her scars were gones except for the 1 inch long scar that still rested across her wrist. 

"Guess they have a thing for characteristic scars,"

But the most different feature about her was that she now had amethyst eyes instead of brown. That and been 163cm tall in this universe was actually considered quite tall for a girl.

"Cool, guess now all I have to do is come up with a name. Let's see, I need something ordinary so people won't notice me, guess my real name's out of the question then. Hmmm, how about... Rena! (AN: talk about my originality eh? ^_) Yeah, guess that'll do, I mean, It's normal enough, and it's easy to say and spell."

Then realizing something, she, Rena from this moment, banged her head against the nearest tree.

"I gotta stop talking to myself."

Later that night, after a delicious meal of instant ramen (AN: I actually do like them ^_^;;) Rena sat down to plan out exactly how she was going to survive, having come to the resolve that there was meant to be minimal talking to self happening, she started writing everything down, convincing herself it was easier that way. 

Star had gone to sleep after dinner, having only come out of its conscious state moments before. With no distractions, Rena began to write,

"Things to do: Train, get a job and an identity.  
Well, the first thing is easy enough, it'll just take time, I'll just devote all the spare time training, second's a little harder, I mean, who would hire someone with no documentation? But to have that I need money first, guess I shouldn't have done the original thing and rejected the money and that stupid name... But what the hell am I gonna do without that crap?"

Frowning at her current predicament, she suddenly thought of the name again, and started writing,

"Rena... Serena... hmmm... Well it's close enough for me, okay, wasn't there some Chinese saying that when ya gotta bend, ya gotta bend, pride ain't as important as surviving anyway."

Dropping the pencil (shamelessly stolen from some kid at the playground), Rena quickly ran towards the pond she had dropped her bank account in. Praying as she ran,

"Please don't let the animals in that pond be hungry today... PLEASE!"

Once she arrived at the pond, she jumped in without any hesitation, forgetting the fact that she only had the clothes she was wearing and that ponds were cold at night.

"YEEeeeeee!" 

Unsuccessfully trying to stifle a scream, Rena started looking around for the piece of paper, preparing herself for a looooong night. 

To her surprise and shock, it wasn't that hard to find. That was because, the paper was glowing. Picking it up but somehow knowing she'd be hitting herself for doing so later, Rena read the contents,

"Haha, knew you'd be back, that's why I chose you y'know, practical enough not to go and get yourself killed. But anyway, as my form of punishment, I've reduced the account to about 300 000 yen, and I've got a surprise in store for you, I think you'll like it.

Signed, the mysterious deity."

"ARRGGGHHHHHHhhhhh!" 

"I swear I'm gonna kill that good for nothing son of a ***** one day!"

Forgetting her resolve on the 'talking to self' matter, she started cursing loudly in Chinese, languages suddenly got her wondering too.

"Hey, I've been speaking English all this time! I still don't know Japanese!"

A mysterious voice suddenly filled her head,

"That's part of your punishment for not obeying orders."

While freaked out, she quickly calmed herself and started snarling at the air around her.

"Don't ever talk in my head again or I will enjoy ripping you up into a million pieces slowly and painfully! GOT THAT?"

Near by, A Tendo Kasumi walked past, hearing the girl, she thought to herself,

"Oh, how nice, I wonder if she's a friend of Akane's?"

Too busy cursing to hear anything else, Rena finally resigned herself to fate for the time been.

"Guess it's time to find a school for Serena..."

Glancing at her identity again and shuddering, again, she finished,

"...Tsukino."

End Chapter One  
Comments? Anyone?

Oh yeah, I can't remember Serena's last name in Sailormoon, sorry, so I'm gonna use her Japanese one. Oh yeah, might cross with sailor moon later


	3. Chapter Two

Boys and Girls  
A Rena-Chan Effort  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma ½ or Sailormoon and I ain't doin' this for profit either.  
  


Hi!!!!! This is the second chapter, enjoy! Comments PLZ!!! ^_^

Boys and Girls  
A Ranma Self-Insert  
Chapter Two 

"Just one more lap around the school... wheeze... and... wheeze... I'll be done for the morning..." Attempting to get up for the many times that morning, Serena, also known as Rena fell back onto the ground.

"Heh, maybe I overdid it a bit..."

It's been 6 months since we last saw the girl and she's settled into a daily routine quite nicely. Get up with the sun to train, sleep through class, work in the afternoon, train after dinner until she dropped. Sleep, get up the next day and repeat. Once she got the identity problem sorted out, it wasn't that hard to find a place to leave in. She had found an run-down apartment close to the school she was currently attending (the school is not Furinkan as keeping a low profile there would be hard with Nabiki's lackeys around) that also allowed animals. Star had happily settled into their little living area, a very very small room, and helped Rena train by providing helpful tips.

Getting a job had been... interesting to say the least. Needless to say, her Japanese had improved, to the point that she could get a job as a tutor in Chinese, which sure paid more than a waitress. The afternoons she didn't teach she worked at the local gym, and in return was able to use it free of charge. All in all, her life had settled into some sort of stability, and she could survive in this world with no difficulties should she choose to do so.

But, what's good about that? She was stuck in the Ranmaverse for God's sake, why would she choose to live like any ordinary person when she could possibly go hang with the Nerima Wrecking Crew?

This lead to her current problem: Martial Arts. Working out intensively for the past 6 months have put the once slack, weak girl into top physical shape, but without anyone to guide her and just relying on all the anime she's watched, Rena found that learning martial arts in this universe is no different process, you just had a better chance of defying all laws of physics. So while she could throw a mean punch, probably kick hard enough to send the average martial artist into last week, she had nothing in terms of skill and technique and could be at best, considered a brawler.

While Rena was trying to push herself off the ground for the tenth time, Star, our all time favorite rabbit was doing some thinking.

"She's been working so hard lately, maybe I can do something to help."

Browsing through the bunch of handbooks that she kept in her subspace pocket after graduation from sidekick academy, she found what she was looking for.

It was titled "Martial Arts: Instant Success" under the "101 ways to train your hero/heroine Fourth Edition". Happy that she was able to do something for her partner, Star started reading and preparing for the task.

Back in school, Rena was sleeping peacefully in Math. Feeling something bouncing off her head, she looked up,

"Wah?"

"Miss Tsukino, Since you were listening so intently to this lesson, why don't you answer the next question for us?"

Enjoying the dumbfounded look on her student's face, the teacher continued,

"Take your time Miss Tsukino, if you get it wrong the whole class will have to take a pop quiz."

"..."

Trying desperately to think of something to say, Rena went for the only thing that came to her mind,

"Uh... What was the question again?"

The whole class groaned, knowing that there'd be a quiz in the very near future and while they were used to this new girl sleeping in class, having had six months to get used to it, they still wondered how she had passed her exams. Due to her 'foreign' nature, her test scores were not made public the traditional way, rather, she got hers in a sealed envelope. They've often wondered how Rena had managed to keep a passing grade but none had the chance to ask, it seemed that she was either napping, eating or running off somewhere cursing loudly about being late.

"On the board Miss Tsukino."

The teacher sighed, it's been six months and still the girl hadn't learned to stay awake in class. What was surprising was that all of her test scores had been above average, especially in the Math/Science area. For this, none of the teachers could really do anything about her tendency to sleep in class. Still, it was fun to spring something like this on her.

Having worked out the answer while playing dumb, Rena settled for her best 'I'm a dumbass and if this is right I must've guessed' voice,

"Um... 7?"

"That is correct Miss Tsukino, you may sit down but please try to pay more attention next time."

Damn, How the hell did she manage to work it out? The teacher thought to herself. But they were disrupted by the home bell. Looking up, she was treated to the usual sight of Rena Tsukino jumping up from her desk and bolting out of the room.

"Damn, why does the teacher keep on picking on me?"

Running towards the gym, she said to herself. So absorbed in her own thoughts, she failed to identify the person in front of her and crashed into his back. Embarrassed, Rena quickly dusted herself off and started apologizing,

"I'm sooooooooo sorry! Are you okay? Y'see, I was in a hurry and I wasn't watching where I was going and I... I'll make it up to you, do you need to be taken to the doctor?"

Rule number one, never let your opponent go first.

"I'm... I'm fine miss. Are you okay?"

"You are? That's good to hear. I'm fine, anyway I have to go, can't be late for work y'know, sorry for bumping into you bye-bye!"

Rule number two, unless totally necessary, never face 'em head on, best thing to do is RUN!

Throughout all of this, not once did she look at the person she had bumped into. As soon as she finished apologizing, she ran off in the direction of the gym.

Staring at the dust cloud that was the girl who had bumped into him. The stranger thought to himself,

"What a nice girl, sure is strange to see someone with purple eyes running around."

Walking in the direction that the girl came, the stranger set to find the Tendo Dojo. Which was too bad since in was in the opposite direction.

Yep, in an attempt to be on time for work, Rena totally missed Ryoga Hibiki, the eternal lost boy.

"Yo Star, what's for dinner? Chicken flavored instant Ramen or Beef?"

Walking through the door, a very tired Rena asked, home from working and working out at the gym.

"Guess what? the manager said that I might be able to take over as the aerobics instructor when Akagi-San goes on maternalty leave. Star are you listening at all?"

Searching for the rabbit so she can glare at it, Rena gasped at what she saw.

"What the #$%@ are you doing???"

Still buried amongst the various pieces of junk, jars with 'fairy dust #whatever' on them, wands and other magical looking things, Star the talking rabbit replied in a muffled but still proud voice,

"Y'know how you've been complaining that your training isn't going too well? Well I've found a place where you can receive training of the highest quality in a very short time too!"

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!"

So excited was she by the fact that she could get some real training, Rena completely forgot a very important rule of survival in any anime universe: Never trust a talking rabbit, even if they mean well. 

"I'm glad you liked the idea, now I've got everything ready, all you have to do is sign the agreement paper to participate in the training program"

Handing a piece of paper to Rena, the rabbit quietly sat and waited. As soon as the paper was signed, it disappeared.

One snazzy lightshow later, Rena and her little furry sidekick disappeared from their apartment to find themselves in a strange, cloudy and disgustingly cute place.

Blink Blink

"Star, are you sure this is the place?"

"Yup! This is the place, looks just like the brochure!"

Not noticing the uncomfortable twitch developing in Rena's eyes, Star cheerfully inspected the place.

"uh-huh, kinda cloudy, kinda pink, with lotsa mystical creatures around, yup, this is definitely the place."

"I said I wanted martial arts training! Not learn to be like some fairy!!!"

"Welcome to Hogwarts, you must be Serena Tsukino."

A giant blue dragon landed next to the pair and greeted them.

"This had better be some kind of joke Mr Oversized Lizard!"

Snarling, Rena grabbed the dragon by the tail and yanked. Hard.

"Owie! Stop it you violent maniac! Jeez, you're almost as bad as Akane. Sheesh."

"I AM NOTHING LIKE AKANE!!!"

Backing away nervously at the sight of a girl with an aura of anger twice her size, the dragon decided to finish the intro as fast as possible.

"Um... Actually, this is the world's best martial arts school. Species of all kinds come from all over the different universes to take a lesson from us. Usually it takes a very long time to get in but yours was a special case, some deity pulled a few strings."

"oh."

Putting the battle aura away, Rena dragged the dragon through the front gates, which was no small feat considering the dragon was three times her size and 10 times her weight.

"Let's go kick some butts!"

"Violent Tomboy."

The dragon muttered under his breath, and gulped when Rena stopped to glare at him. But it seemed that nothing could ruin her good mood and she continued her way, satisfied that the dragon was scared of her.

------Three Months Later (in magical realm time off course)-------

#Knock# #knock#

"Ah, Serena Tsukino, please, do come in."

Inside a large and very expensive looking office, a red Asian style dragon, who was in charge of the school, called out. He had a warm voice that made anyone feel comfortable, but, at the same time, implied obedience.

"Hi Mr Dragon! Look what I got today!"

Holding up a pair of platinum bracers, Rena bounced into the office. The dragon rolled his eye, it seemed that his voice, appearance, or the fact that he could kill her in an instant did nothing to faze this girl. While this hurt his pride, a lot, it was a lot more entertaining that those wimpy students who do nothing but bow and scrape.

"How many times have I told you NOT to gamble with my staff!!!"

"Hey, they could've said no! It's not like I held a gun to their head or nuthin'."

Shrugging off the angry voice, Rena continued,

"Anyway, you got anything to say? I mean, I should really be practicing."

"Actually Serena..."

Catching the girl's glare, the dragon decided to be nice.

"I mean Rena, you've pretty much finished the training, so I called you to discuss the method of payment you'd like to use."

"??? You mean this is gonna cost me?"

"Don't worry Miss, we don't charge money."

"...That's good, man you scared me for a moment there."

"No, What we here at the school charge is a minimum ten-year service for the school, in whatever your realm's time off course."

"You're kidding!!?"

"Nope, let's see, ten years in earth time is equal to..."

Fiddling around in his desk for a calculator, Rena calmly replied,

"about five hundred years here."

"Yes! That's correct! Wow, you're pretty good at math, maybe I should appoint you head of physics."

"..."

"Or, I could open up a whole new department to accommodate your talents..."

"..."

"Then it's settled, you shall do your service to th..."

*WHACK*

"Hey! Why did you hit me?"

Calmly putting the chair back where it belonged, the girl replied in the same calm manner.

"Because you deserved it."

Walking up to the headmaster and seriously wishing he wore clothes so she could pull on his collar like the movies, Rena yanked the tail that coiled around him instead.

"I will only say this once, IF you insist on this ridiculous of payment then I will turn your school into smoldering ash in a day! Do you want your precious school? or little old me? Choose. NOW!"

Sweating, the dragon thought fast, just as he thought about pressing the panic button underneath his desk, (which, sends out a massive collection of various objects so cute it's bound to either trigger diabetes and send the victim into a coma, or scare them for life.) He saw something that surprised him. While it was possible to do, very few students achieved it. 

"...you're...you're... you have the spirit of a dragon..."

"Huh?"

Letting go of the dragon momentarily to see what he meant, Rena found a dragon shaped aura within her, naturally, right now it was icy blue.

"So?"

"Um, since you're technically one of us, you don't have to pay for the training. However, you do have the choice of staying here or going back to your own universe. But you can come visit anytime."

"Off course I'm going, got people ta meet and beat up y'know."

A little more friendlier now that the payment issue has been resolved, Rena smiled in anticipation of what's to come. Hangin' out with the Nerima crew, definitely cool.

"Well then, this is the pendant that allows you to visit anytime but you can't take anyone with you until you've reached elite status."

"How'd I do that?"

"Don't worry about it, it's basically assessed on your everyday life."

"Well can I go then?"

"Yeah off course. Have a good day Miss Tsukino, Congratulations, you've graduated from the best Martial Arts School in all the universes combined."

"Jeez, can't you guys think of a more original name than that? Well, Thanks anyway, seeya!"

"Hey Star! I've graduated, we can leave now!"

Bouncing into her dorm, Rena called out to her magical rabbit sidekick thingie.

"Um.. There's something I've been meaning to tell you. I... I fell in love with this miniature dragon and we're going to get married."

Blushing, Star looked at the ground while Rena looked shocked.

"That means you can't come home with me right?"

"... sorry, but talking animals like us are accepted here. Besides, it's nice here."

"That's okay Star, but come visit anytime okay?"

"You're not mad?"

"Nah, anyway, unlike you, I can't wait to get out of here, now what did the dragon say about getting home? Oh yeah, just use the elevator..."

Walking off to find the elevator that would take her home, Rena didn't notice the smirk on Star's face, nor did she notice the rabbit transform into a familiar looking black cat with a crescent moon on its forehead.

------------------

"Man, it's sure good to be back somewhere normal."

Breathing a sign of relief, Rena looked around. No dragons, fairies or other magical creatures, just people walking around. Nothing on the ground made out of clouds either, the three months spent in that school was productive, and she was sure now that she'd be able to survive with the Nerima wrecking crew.

"Ah my Shampoo! I've come to win your affection!"

*Glomp*

"Wait! You're not Shampoo! You're... did you by any chance fall into a cursed spring?"

Even without his glasses, Mousse could tell that humans were not meant to be scaly, and resemble a miniature dragon. Confused by the question, Rena looked down. And screamed.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH! Wait till I get my hands on you you stupid pathetic excuse of a #$#% @#$234 dragon!!!"

Staring openmouthed at the still cursing dragon-chan, Mousse picked it up by the tail and walked towards the Nekohatten. Perhaps Cologne could figure this weird girl-turned dragon out.

End Chapter Two  
So, What didja think?  
Comments Welcome! Rena Chan


End file.
